Hideo Tokoro vs. LC Davis
The fight was the Bellator debut of [[Hideo Tokoro]]. The Fight The first round began. Tokoro came out landing a flying body kick. Davis lands a counter right and another. Tokoro stuffs a single. 4:00. Tokoro lands a body kick. Tokoro lands a right. Tokoro lands a counter left. He gets a beautifully timed double, Davis stands eating a left. Davis says it did not land. 3:00. They clinch. Tokoro dropped down for a heelhook, then they stood and broke. Davis tried a knee and tripped and stood. He lands a body kick. 2:00. Davis lands a left. Tokoro never breaks eye contact.. Davis lands a left. 1:00. Davis lands a left. 35. Davis lands a jab. Tokoro hurt him with a spinning backfist. Land a right hurting him, Davis got a double and had the standing back, they broke, 10. They clinch. R1 ends, great round, 10-9 Davis but close. R2 began. Davis lands a left. And a jab. And another left. 4:00. Tokoro lands a right. Davis lands an inside kick, hit the groin but they keep going. Davis lands a leg kick. Tokoro lands a counter left. Tokoro tries a flying knee, eats a counter right and drops. Davis pounces, defends a leglock, Tokoro trying a heelhook. 3:00. They stood to the clinch. Great fight. Tokoro landing short rights inside. Tokoro knees the body. 2:00. Davis lands a right over the top, to the chin. Davis lands an elbow inside. A right elbow, right and a left to the chin. Landing good inside. He was warned for grabbing the cage. Tokoro nearly got a trip, got the standing back. One hook. Davis reversed landing a few rights, back to clinch. 1:00 left. Tokoro rolls for an inverted heelhook. Let it go, back to the clinch again. Davis knees the body. Tokoro knees the body. 15. R2 ends, 10-9 Davis but close. R3 began. Davis lands a left. Tokoro showing urgency. Tokoro drops him with a counter right, holy shit, pounces to half-guard. Right elbow to the thigh. Crowd chanting LC. Hard left elbow, went for an armbar. Davis defending, 4:00. He escapes. Eats an upkick. Ref calls it illegal, what the fuck ever. The replay reveals it to be legal, they continue standing. Davis lands a left. Tokoro lands a body kick, Davis lands a right jab. Tokoro lands a running high kick and a left and a right, they clinch. 3:00. Davis works a double. He gets it to guard. Davis gets the back in a scramble, they stand to the clinch. Crowd chanting LC. Tokoro works a trip. Can't get it. 2:00. Tokoro gets the trip, tries an armbar, loses it. Davis lands a right elbow. Tokoro goes for it again. Davis escapes. Tokoro turtles up. Davis drops back for a guillotine, Tokoro reverses. Taking the back, Davis reverses. He gets the back. Davis gets a double. Great fight. Stood to the clinch and broke. Swelling under Tokoro's left eye. They clinched. Davis got a single, Tokoro swept with a kimura to mount, he's cranking it behind teh back, lost it, north-south for Davis. Tokoro turtles up. Davis thinking D'arce. 15 left. Davis drops back for a guillotine, crowd roaring, he has it in guard. Tokoro fighting it. Thought about tapping. R3 ends, 10-9 Davis, great fight, 30-27 Davis. Jimmy scores it 29-28 Davis. 29-28 split for.. Davis. Oh well, right decision. Jimmy said "thank you" to LC for the fight. He said it was an honor to fight a veteran like Tokoro. Said he had wanted a first round knockout. Said he wants to be on the St. Louis card coming up, wants either the winner or the loser of the title fight coming up next, Warren or Galvao. I think Davis' bottom teeth were all knocked out. Holy shit. They weren't like that in the interviews before the fight. A Redditor thinks the running high kick in R3 did the damage.